


teddy bears are for kids

by pbandjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, i used to have a friend named jason, idk the ship name tbh its either one of those, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson, jaeson is like jason, just fluff, mention of jinyoung, ok moving on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjin/pseuds/pbandjin
Summary: jackson gets jaebum a teddy bear for his birthday, but jaebum doesn't have quite the reaction that jackson had hoped.





	teddy bears are for kids

**Author's Note:**

> set in january for jaebum's birthday

After everyone had gone home, Jackson finally had time to Jaebum, all by himself. He didn't want to annoy Jaebum, as he knew he would be tired from all the socializing, but he still wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. 

"Be right back." Jackson got up and went into the other room to grab Jaebum's gift. He held it behind his back as he re-entered the room, and went up to Jaebum, who was sitting on the couch, his eyes closed and feet up. "Hey, Jaebum?"

Jaebum opened his eyes and smiled, then sat up. "Yes, Jackson?" 

"I got you something for your birthday."

Jaebum's smile grew, and Jackson saw a hint of something in his boyfriend's eyes that he knew all to well, but shook his head. 

"No no, nothing like that." He brought out the gift from behind his back and held it out in front of him, expecting Jaebum's smile to possibly grow bigger. Instead, Jaebum's face fell and he pushed the teddy bear away. 

"Teddy bears are for kids. Do I look like a kid to you?" 

Jackson's heart fell to the bottom of the floor as he knelt down and placed his hands on Jaebum's face. "No, not at all. I just wanted...I don't know, to give you something that'll remind you of me whenever I'm away. It's soft and I thought that you could sleep with it when I'm gone, or whatever. Not that I'm leaving anytime soon, but still. I...I thought that you would like it. I'm sorry," he said, standing up and grabbing the bear. "I'll take it back to the store and get whatever you want." 

As he turned to go put his shoes on, he felt a tug on his arm, and turned back to see Jaebum with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jackson," Jaebum said, his voice quiet. "I just...we've been dating for two months and I'm still getting used to being in a relationship and I'm sorry for being an asshole all the time, you don't have to get me anything else, I'm sorry-" 

His words were cut off by Jackson placing his finger on Jaebum's lips. "It's okay, baby. I understand." 

Jaebum nodded sullenly. "Can I ask you for a favor, though?" 

"Of course, love. It's your birthday, I'll do anything." 

"Can you go to Taco Bell and get me a burrito and a drink?" Jaebum asked, eyes wide. "I'd do it myself but I'm so tired, and no offense to Jinyoung but the food he brought over was not good, and I'm just...I'm sorry, can you?" 

Jackson nodded, a small smile on his face. "Of course, be right back." 

"Thank you so much." 

When Jackson arrived back at the apartment, bag of food in hand and drink in the other, he struggled to get the door open before heading inside and placing the food on the table in the living room. He looked over at the couch, where Jaebum was sound asleep, arms wrapped around the teddy bear, snoring softly. Jackson smiled to himself and knelt down beside his sleeping boyfriend and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He kissed Jaebum's forehead before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to their bedroom. He placed him on the bed before running back and putting the food in the fridge, then returned to the bedroom and crawled into bed with Jaebum, wrapped his arms around him, and falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it be sure to leave a comment and kudos <3
> 
> leave requests here: https://curiouscat.me/olilu


End file.
